Love Me, Want Me
by BlackNowaki45
Summary: Hiro-San you are mine … Hiro-san you me right … You want to have me right … Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san, Hiro-san


**My third fic ! Yaaaah for me ;) Of course let me know, if there is any mistakes okay ~ Yaaaah love Yandere!Nowaki & Hiroki x3x**

* * *

_Hiro-San you are mine …_

_Hiro-san you me right …_

_You want to have me right … Hiro-san ._

_Hiro-san _

_Hiro-san _

_Hiro-san_

…_._

The day was gray today, and Hiroki had barely begun his day . Miyagi followed him like a puppy, who has not seen his owner for a long time .

Hiroki swore he saw a tail and ears appear, as Miyagi jumper on him today .

Hiroki's day started like that, and he felt like he was watched . Hiroki really felt like someone was watching him, as Miyagi walked disappointed to his desk . Hiroki looked outside but saw no one standing there, perhaps it was Miyagi's stalker Shinabi or Shinobu whatever it was .

" Is something wrong ? " Miyagi asked as he looked at Hiroki, Hiroki shook his head no . " No it's nothing . "

3 days Hiroki felt like he was followed, Miyagi said maybe he was stressed .

_Oh my Hiro-san, you are mine …_

_I will let him disappear …_

Hiroki sat in his office alone, Miyagi was not there and Hiroki was worried ." Come on, Miyagi is mature enough, it can't be that bad ." He decided to go to class early, as he opened the door .

He saw the boy who stalker Miyagi for months, tears came out of his eyes . As he looked at the ground ." C-can I help you .." Hiroki was nervous, he does not really know the boy . And with Miyagi not here, he felt more nervous . Really what has Miyagi done to this boy .

" M .. gi .. is .. de … "

Hiroki began to sweat ." I must have misheard .." Hiroki's face went pale, as Shinobu said it louder ." Miyagi is dead . "

Hiroki fell on his knees, as he looked in shock .

_Hirooooooo-san .._

Hiroki lay on the seat, as he looked at the ceiling of his living room . He can not believe the annoying and teasing, but also a kind and cheerful man . Who he sees every morning, is just dead .

" Goddamn … " Hiroki kept his tears inside, he can not cry about it . Yet the tears were dripping ." Hiro-san ! Hiro-san ! " Nowaki walked into the living room, with a bunch of flowers . Nowaki smiled but it was soon gone, as he saw his Hiro-san crying ." Wait damn it .. Sorry ."

" Hiro-san what's wrong ? "

" I've had a bad day ."

Nowaki was quiet, and laid the flowers on the table, as he sat down next to Hiro-san . "

" It's alright Hiro-san ."

_It's alright …_

" I just can't believe it …"

" Do not worry Hiro-san, I'm here for you . Maybe take some time off okay ? "

Hiroki looked at Nowaki, why does it seem that Nowaki knows it . Hiroki has said nothing about it ." Wait … You .. Know ? "

" From Miyagi Yo's dead ? Of course I work at the hospital ! " _That can't be .._

Hiroki walked away from Nowaki, as he don't feel easy with him . " Hiro-san ? "

Hiroki ran to the calendar, and looked at the date's .

_Nowaki's week off .. _

" Hiro-san it's not what you think ."

" How do you know otherwise, that Miyagi is dead ! You have a week off ! " Hiroki was starting to get nervous, as Nowaki looked cold at him . But his smile on his face, makes him more nervous . As it told him it's no good news . " Hiro-san don't be like that, I love you so much ! "

" Leave me alone ! "

Nowaki suddenly grabbed him, as he held himself against Hiroki . As he wanted to run to the door, and pressed his lips against his lover . As the other wanted to scream, and he bit immediately Nowaki's lips . As blood came out, but it did not bother Nowaki . As he moaned and looked with love at Hiroki ." I love you . "

" Nooo ! "

" I love you Hiro-san ~ "

" Noo …" Said Hiroki but weaker ." But it's the truth . "

" No you are not … You are not Nowaki, my Nowaki will not do something like that ." Said Hiroki as the truth, was slapped hard against his face ." But it is .." Said Nowaki and stroked Hiroki's cheeks, as he set his view on him .

" And I love you .." And kissed his lips once more, and whispered in his ear ." And you love me . "

_He's a monster . _

_And … I love this monster, who hold me captive ._

_I'm afraid it's too late for me ._

" Right Hiro-san ? "


End file.
